Sour and Bitter
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Train is having a very bad and sour day. Bad things just keep happening to him for some reason!


**Author's Note: **A silly and seemingly pointless story that I decided to share with the world. :p

* * *

**Sour and Bitter**

* * *

Waking up, Train Heartnet found himself on the ground next to his bed, a ladybug crawling around his face. Inhaling sharply, the male sat up quickly and brushed the bug off of his face, watching it take flight into the air. Getting up from the ground, the man untangled himself from the blankets that were around his body and noticed that his room window was open, allowing several and various insects to enter his room!

"I never left that open…" muttered Train as he shut the window.

Through with that, Train sauntered to his kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat. Unfortunately, he had nothing in there because he had gone crazy last night eating everything!

"That's great," Train commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Turning away, Train hurried to his bathroom to get cleaned up and to brush his teeth. He wanted to brush his teeth first though before getting into the shower. The male opened the cabinet above his bathroom sink and retrieved some toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Now to brush my teeth!" he remarked cheerfully, popping the toothpaste open. When he tried to put some of that minty stuff onto his toothbrush, nothing came out!

Trying again, Train forcibly squeezed the tube of toothpaste and willed for something to escape the thing. Unfortunately, nothing came out again. Growling in frustration, Train threw the toothpaste tube somewhere and used water to brush his teeth instead.

Irritable and clearly ireful, Train turned on the shower and got in, almost hollering in fright and surprise when the water came out icy cold. He desperately tried to put it to warm temperature, but it just wasn't cooperating with him! The poor guy had to take a frozen shower instead!

Finishing up, Train got out of the shower while shivering uncontrollably. He dried off and then got dressed. After that, he decided to go out somewhere to eat since he didn't have breakfast. His belly was complaining loudly and it just made him even more sour. Things certainly weren't going his way today, he observed.

Finding a small place to eat, Train entered the building and surveyed the area with his eyes, seeing that there weren't that many people occupying the place. Train found a table and sat down at it, taking a look at the menu. For some reason, all the menu portrayed was various types of breads and soups. Resisting the urge to groan, the male slammed his menu down upon the table. Well, soup and bread was better than nothing!

A waitress walked over and she held a notepad and pen. A giant smile was stuck on her face and she looked not unlike a robot. "Are you ready to order, sir?" she questioned in a bubbly voice that sounded forced.

"Yeah, I'd like ten soups and fifteen breads," responded Train as he gazed upon her fake expression.

The female wrote that down. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yeah, actually…" Train nodded while giving her a small smile. "I'll have some milk, please."

"I'm sorry, we don't serve beverages here," the waitress suddenly announced, that fake smile never leaving her facial features.

Train stared at her. "You mean you don't serve _milk_ here, right?"

"I mean we don't serve any type of _beverage_ here, sir," the female corrected him, blinking several times. Now she appeared to be a puppet that had come to life.

"Then why would you ask me if I wanted something to drink?" Train demanded to know, annoyed. "You asked me if I wanted something to drink when you don't serve any kind of beverage here! What's up with that?"

The waitress just stared at him, no words leaving her mouth whatsoever.

Train stared right back at for a very long moment before shaking his head and letting out a dramatic sigh. "Just go get me my food before I explode…" he muttered.

"Of course, sir!" the waitress chirped before skipping away jollily.

Unfortunately for Train, he had to wait a whole _five_ hours for his food to arrive because they had forgotten all about him! Why he waited for that long would forever be a mystery to him!


End file.
